Unbiased
by YandereOverload
Summary: People say Aichi is unbiased. Well, he is biased, if it's something related to a certain brunette. But then, his Kai-kun obsession grew, and everything is just about Kai-kun. KaiChi fluff, One-shot!


**Unbiased**

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING FROM CARDFIGHT!VANGUARD

**Pairing: **Aichi x Kai

Everyone agrees that Aichi is completely unbiased. So everyone always asks Aichi things, like 'Who is better, me or him?'. And usually Aichi is right. Though his straightforwardness had somehow hurt some feelings…

"Aichi, Aichi, who should be Kamui-kun's girlfriend, me or Emi!?" Nagisa yelled.

"What…?" Aichi raised his eyebrows. "Why so suddenly…?"

"We know you are unbiased," Emi sniffed, "So, who?!"

"Uh, you two should ask Kamui…" Aichi backed away, "B-But I think Kamui likes Emi better so…"

"SEE?!" Emi yelled, "IN YOUR FACE!"

"No, he is biased! He chose you because you are his sister!" Nagisa accused Aichi, and started crying.

"Calm down N-Nagisa…" Aichi sweated, "If you want to know for sure, then just go ask Kamui-kun, okay?"

…And he is right about that.

Even biased, he usually gets things right…

"Aichi, who is smarter, me or that bastard Kai?!" Morikawa snarled.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi answered confidently, his eyes shining.

Well, probably everyone is smarter than Morikawa. So he answered that one right too.

"What?!" Morikawa yelled, "That bastard –"

"Kai-kun is always the best in my eyes!" Aichi smiled dazedly. "_No one is better than Kai-kun…_"

That made Morikawa run off crying, "AICHI IS A BAKA!"

If it comes to Kai, he would be biased, yes.

He just wished Kai would return his feelings back one day…

Aichi expresses his feelings for Kai very openly (When Kai isn't around). There's this one day where he sang out loud, "I'm going to tell Kai-kun in a mature wa~a~y…"

And Miwa asked, "Tell what to Kai?"

"How much I lo~o~ve him," Aichi stated dreamily.

Because on his totally biased opinion on Kai, people stopped asking him questions related to the brunette.

But it seems like, day by day, Aichi's love for Kai had grew into obsession, and it's just like everything is related to Kai…

"Aichi, who do you think is hotter, me or Misaki?!" Kourin demanded.

"E-Eh? W-Why me?" Aichi shrank back.

"It's because you're unbiased," Misaki said matter-of-factly. "Everyone knows that."

"I-Is that so…" Aichi sweated.

"Now, who is hotter, me or Misaki?!" Kourin repeated.

"I…I…" Aichi gulped.

"It's me, right?!" Kourin preened.

"Of course it's Kourin-channnnn~" Morikawa yelled. Kourin ignored him.

That made Morikawa sulk in a corner, crying, "KOURIN IS A BAKA!"

"Come on Aichi, who is hotter, me or Kourin?!" Misaki glared at the blonde, "We don't have all day!"

"Well…" Aichi mumbled thoughtfully. Who is hotter? Misaki or Kourin…?

Oh, right, _that one person _is the hottest of all!

Without thinking he yelled, "KAI-KUN!"

Everyone went silent.

"Kai, hot?!" Morikawa asked. "No way."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Aichi, please answer the question. Who is hotter, me or Misaki?!" Kourin asked for the millionth time.

"I told you!" Anger came out of nowhere, as Aichi snapped, "It's Kai-kun!"

Several people started yelling disagreements.

"NO, NO, NO!" Aichi shrieked, hysterical. "KAI-KUN IS SEXY! AND KIND! AND CHARMING! HE IS AN ANGEL!"

Everyone was stunned by Aichi's sudden rampage.

"I'd say he's a bastard," Morikawa muttered under his breath.

"Oh?" Aichi's face darkened, "I'd say you should go rot in hell and suffer in hellfire for eternity. DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT KAI-KUN!"

"A-Aichi is creepy…"Morikawa sweated, as he backed away from Aichi as far as he could.

"KAI-KUN," Aichi took a deep breath and yelled with all his might, "IS THE HOTTEST PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"Why," Kai spoke up, "Thank you, Aichi."

"U-Uwah, K-Kai-kun~!" Aichi's face suddenly brightened. "W-When did you come in…?"

"E-Emi-chan, is he an AB guy..?" Kamui whispered to Emi, "I mean he was going to kill everyone five seconds ago and when Kai came in…Onii-san's just like he wants to hug everyone in the world and make daisy chains."

"He's just in love…" Emi sighed, "Boys…"

"I came in to the part where you said I was hot. Thanks for the compliment, I guess…" Kai muttered.

"T-That was embarrassing…" Aichi scratched his head, blushing.

"But you're wrong about me being the hottest… I know someone hotter than me…" Kai placed his hands on both of Aichi's shoulders.

"W-Who?" Aichi squeaked.

Kai turned to face everyone else in Card Capital and yelled "AICHI IS TOTALLY THE HOTTEST!"

**The idea just came into my mind…**

**I'm totally obsessed with Kai-kun and Aichi now (/w/) **

**Kai and Aichi, if you stab me in the heart, you will get hurt too, since you two are in my heart…/INFINITE WINKS**


End file.
